deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waddle dee army vs shy guy army
Clash of Nintendo armies!Who would win in a death battle when 2 types of species pit against each other? Waddle dee army Servants of king dedede,these waddle dees are huge in numbers,and wield weapons.Waddle dees are a bit durable,as they can survive a punch from a robot. Waddle doo-(enemy)waddle doo wields the beam ability.They use their eye to fire slow fire whips at the enemy...kirby. Sailor dee-servent of the meta knights,high position in king dededes army.Acts like a regular waddle dee. Spear waddle dees-these are waddle dees which wield spears,but not as powerful or skillful as bandana dee.They can form a small shield from the tips of their spears and reflect off lazer beams.They also can throw their spear at will. Mechanic dees-these waddle dees are skillful in pulling apart machines,screw by screw. (TBA) Bandana Dee A waddle dee from king dedede becomes its right hand man...BANDANA Dee!(vote for smash 5 pls) Bandana dee has the same abilities as kirby wielding a spear ability,the same moveset as kirby with the spear ability,making him one of the few Waddle Dees depicted to be on par with Kirby in terms of skill and strength.Bandana dee can use spear thrust,back thrust,skyward thrust,moon drop,spear throw,triple throw,multi spear attack and spear copter. For underwater uses-(not important)he can use underwater thrust,surface thrust and underwater downward thrust. Shy guy army Under king Bowser's army,the shy guys are shy and wear masks over their faces(TBA) Sniffit-They are Shy Guys with an extended nozzle for a mouth on their mask. Through their protrusion, they can fire projectiles - the most common being bullets made from nightmares. Mega guy-a bigger shy guy than normal. Metal guy-a bigger shy guy with metalic properties. Fly guy-a shy guy who has a propeller on its head,allowing it to fly in the air,usually carrying bombs and other items (TBA). Waddle dee army weapons shotzo-fire projectiles,indestructible. 3D tilt missile-once used by kirby to solve puzzles. Parasol-chases the enemy on its own,attempting to hurt the enemy. Water hoses-can be used to take out fire. (TBA) Sergeant Guy This is one of 3 bowsers honor guards.This Shy guy has a magical wand,which can be used to temporally transform allies into similar but not exact clones of him(he cannot copy the bowser's mark)This particular shy guy is shown to be carrying and running with a gaint bomb-omb,chasing Mario in the dream world.He comes in also with his trusty cannon to aid him in the battle and orders shy guys to reload it.However,stomping on the cannon with hard jumps can cause it to trigger early.He also has the ability to revive an ally with his wand also. Paper shy guys These are shy guys from the paper mario series.Since this is an all out war,these shy guys are also in the battle as they are cannon to actual mario series,as shown in mario and luigi paper jam. About paper enemies:Paper shy guys have the ability of stacking.Stacking increases the effectiveness of an attack.For example,as stacked shy guy of 5 can do 5 attacks.Stacking also protects the last person of the stack.Paper enemies are weak to crumple,burn or creased. All Shy guys from all paper mario series(TBA) General guy-rides a baby toy carriage(TBA) Shy guy army weapons Weapons include bonsai bills...(TBA) Pre-fight *Meta knight eavesdrops the conversation behind a wall as dedede opens up the screen for NME.* NME salesman:How can I help you king dedede? Dedede:I need a monster to clobber than KIRBAH!Otherwise,I WANT A REFUND! NME salesman:Calm down big D,we haven't you what our latest monster is yet...also you havent paid up for the other monsters too. Dedede:All your monsters failed and you expect me to pay up?Im never gonna order from NME again! NME salesman:how about an army of monsters?Will they pay up for the cost? Dedede:An army?Show me what you got. NME salesman:Meet the shy guys,from the mushroom kingdom.These masked guys also come with weapons and airships.They also come in paper.HAHAHAHA! Dedede:sounds good to me!Make sure they clobber kirby! *Meta knight leaves the room urgently and bumps into Bandana waddle dee* Meta knight:The king is foolish.NME is sending shy guys and will destroy us all!Bandana dee,you need to get your comrades and fight against the shy guys!Once they defeat kirby,they would take over Popstar.You have to stop them! I have to bring kirby to safety and not let anything happen to him! Bandana dee goes up to waddle Doo in shock* Bandana dee:This is bad!The king is letting an entire army of shy guys here!They are gonna take over Popstar! Waddle Doo:This is an emergency!WADDLE DEES!TO ARMS! *The waddle dees prepare for war,grabbing spears and parasols to arm themselves.* *The shy guys get teleported from NME to Dededes castle,capturing king Dedede.* Dedede:Whats the meaning of this?Shy guys knock it off! NME salesman:Hahahaha!We will let you go when you pay off your dept.In the meantime,we shall take over your home planet! The shy guys march towards the waddle dees in the castle,with the waddle dees holding their stand.When they took one more step... Waddle Doo:WADDLE DEES TO THE RESCUE! The battle begins. Trivia This is going to be The Dark Commanders next death battle. Who do you think wins? Shy guys Waddle dees Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Minion Fight Category:BatMario753